This invention refers to a constructional system comprising a plurality of modular blocks defining the shape and the external appearance of a structural assembly which are maintained in an assembled condition by means of a removable magnetic framework.
The modular blocks of the constructional system may be variously shaped and variously assemblable with one another and with the magnetic frame members to create any type of composition in any field, for example in the construction of toys, display structures, furnishings or for any other use which call for freedom and a high composition degree and modularity of the constructional blocks.
The invention also relates to a kit for the construction of an assembly comprising a set of modular blocks and sets of magnetically anchorable frame members for the composition of assemblies.